The Prime and Creator
by Wakkomonkey9258
Summary: A Geth Prime and Creator reminisce on the shores of Rannoch.


**Shared Dreams **

The Prime Unit stared out at the horizon on the shore of the beach, its one, glowing eye blaring brightly as it analyzed the horizon of the planet it had not seen in centuries.

_Scans show wave activity has increased by twenty three percent, our . . . my calculations have shown erosion increase by six percent. _

The Prime Unit was still getting used to its new status as an 'individual'. For as far as its memory core dated back, it had always been part of a collective unit, never a single person, always a group, but that didn't mean he wasn't still part of the Geth Collective. He could make his own choices as an individual, not as part of a group.

_Alert! Contact detected, physical markers confirm contact as Creator. _

The Prime turned, keeping its impressive stature neutral but with its combat functions still on standby. Against a Prime, a single Creator was not a threat, but that didn't mean it wasn't harmless. The Creator was female, with her wide hips and easily visible breasts.

_Creator is female, change responses based on possible female, hormonal reactions. _

The Prime nodded its smooth head calmly, "Creator," it said calmly.

The Creator stopped and stood next to it, but her visor remained fixed on the horizon, mesmerized by the fading sun on the water. The Prime considered saying something else, but decided that possible response may prompt a harsh reaction from the Creator, and thus stayed silent. Eventually, the Creator sighed and tilted her head slightly in his direction, "I didn't expect to see a Geth watching the sunset."

_Warning! Interaction with Creator imminent, preparing responses most likely to defuse possible tension. _

"We have been analyzing oceanic statistics for further data," It spoke bluntly.

The Creator's glowing eyes blinked under her visor, "Oh, have you gotten anything?"

"We have acquired forty nine giga bites of information pertaining to the oceanic activity on Rannoch, we deem this sufficient."

"Forty nine giga bites, just about the ocean?"

"This unit has not stepped foot on Rannoch for approximately two hundred ninety one years, it now wishes to relearn the environment."

"Yeah," The Creator replied, scoping out her environment, "Weird, that's just what I wanted to do to."

"It has been three hundred years since Creators stepped foot on Rannoch, we understand this action. Would you like assistance?"

"Assistance," The Creator mused, "With what?"

"If Creator is seeking data on the Oceans of Rannoch, this unit currently has twenty thousand files on the multiple ichthyoid species residing in the oceans."

The Creator giggled. It was a reaction that the Prime was unprepared for.

_Creator is showing signs of hallucinatory behavior, preparing backup calming measures. _

"Is something amusing?" It queried.

The Creator chuckled, "You're just funny for a Geth."

The Prime's head plates twitched upward in confusion, "It was not our intention to be amusing."

The Creator brought her hand to her visor where her mouth would be, another giggle seeping out, "I never would have thought I would be standing on the beach of my homeworld laughing with a Geth."

"I agree, this scenario was not predicted by any Geth Units."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, until the Creator was finally roused from the quiet surroundings.

The Creator squatted down, placing her hand in the water, "I've always dreamed of being on Rannoch, and of peace with the Geth, have you ever dreamed of something like that?"

"We do not . . ." The Prime immediately cut itself off. The Unit had realized that being blunt was not a wise way of approaching assimilation with organics, and so decided to instead approach the conversation with a little more tact.

_This strategy should increase possible interaction by seventy three percent. _

"Geth have always wished to reunite with Creators," The Prime replied, "This has been accomplished."

"They always told me we could never get along with the Geth back at the fleet," She looked up at him, "But you give me hope."

The Unit felt a spike of heat in its power core, an anomaly that was readily purged.

_Warning! Possible error, scanning . . . No error detected in all primary/secondary systems, logical error? _

Putting away the issue for later, the Prime responded a full second longer than necessary, "You have a less hostile disposition than we originally suspected, Creator," its plates shifted questioningly, "We . . . I wish to know."

The Creator looked down at her own reflection, taking a long moment to answer, "My ancestors were one of the few to oppose the Morning War, and the attempted extermination of the Geth. I guess that carried on through me."

The Prime felt another premature spike of heat in his core, and swiftly stabilized his core processor. The heat persisted and the Unit felt an irrational ping inbetween his systems, all the way to his audio systems, "We are . . . glad that it carries on through you," It spoke hesitantly, the unfamiliar feeling coursing through its systems.

The Creator looked up, surprised, "You're glad? As in happy? I didn't know Geth could feel that way, how?"

The Prime buzzed slightly, and the plates above its eye fidgeted, almost nervously, "No data available."

"What does that mean?"

The Prime began venting coolant into its core system, and the heat began to dissipate somewhat. The heating error in its core caused the Prime to devote most of its processing power to analyzing the sudden error. All of its probes reported in with no viable errors, confusing the Unit, "No data available," It repeated slowly, uncertain.

"What?" The Creator stood with arms crossed, "How can you not have any available data?"

"We are creatures of rationality, not of emotion," The Prime explained even as his probes searched deeper into his primary systems for any kind of errors, specifically in the Reaper Data Codes that had been added recently, "We do not feel emotion, although we grasp the concepts and stimuli that cause it. Geth do not feel emotion as organics do."

"But you do, you just said that you feel glad. Gladness is a kind of happiness," The Creator insisted.

_Scanning Reaper Data strands . . . No errors found, zero errors in all primary/secondary systems. Cause of heat spike unknown, formulating hypothesis . . . Cause of heat spike possibly due to sudden overheating of programs within core system, reason unknown._

The Unit acknowledged the report, and its plates shifted again, "We have detected a sudden heat spike in our power core, we believe you are the cause."

The Creator recoiled back, offended, "Me? What did I do wrong?"

The Prime raised its hands in defense, "I did not mean it as an insult, simply a statement of a hypothesis. When we began to speak, my Core began to experience a heat spike. Core systems drew themselves away from the Core to instead focus on you. This caused temperature within the Core to rise."

"Oh," The Creator said, "Should I just not talk to you, then?"

"No," The Prime said, with far more speed than the Creator expected, "We have deemed that if kept under control, this function should not be an outstanding issue, thus, interaction is still possible."

"Great," The Creator perked up, "You know, the Fleet needs to be leaving soon, I've been assigned to combat duty."

"We have been assigned to a Geth Platoon bound for the human world of Earth," The Prime said.

"Well since we're both going to war," The Creator replied playfully, "And we both have to leave Rannoch soon, why don't you share those twenty thousand files you have on fish life."

The Prime nodded steadily, "Acknowledged, opening file for fish species Crossocheilus Oblongus. . .


End file.
